RoadTrip to Florida
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Brock and BJ plan a roadtrip to Florida with all the kid's including Van and Reba gets mad and doesn't like it since she is going to be left alone for a few weeks without her children
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Kiera is packing in Cheyenne's room with her.

''so do you think dad or Barbra Jean has every minute of everyday planned?'' Kiera asks her

''I don't know hun I hope not I would like some free time or beach time to just relaxing and get some sun.'' Cheyenne tells her

''yea that would be nice but where is the beach near Orlando are there any?'' Kiera asks her

''well I don't know but let's take a look online.'' Cheyenne tells her

''okay good idea.'' Kiera says

Cheyenne turns on her computer and searches for beaches near Orlando.

''well I found one Coco beach.'' Cheyenne asks her

''great where is it?'' Kiera asks her

''uh well it's on the East Coast of Florida and about 90 miles away from Orlando which is a little over an hour's drive away.'' Cheyenne tells her

''oh that's not too bad of a drive.'' Kiera says

''no not at all maybe we can ask dad if we can have a beach day.'' Cheyenne tells her

''yea that sound's good.'' Kiera says

Reba comes in ''hey what are you guys up to?'' Reba asks them

''nothing.'' Cheyenne says

''yea nothing.'' Kiera says

''okay what's going on?'' Reba asks them

''nothing.'' Cheyenne says

''what's with the suitcases why are you packing where you guy's going?'' Reba asks them

''roadtrip to Florida with Bj,Dad,Henry,Jake,and Van.'' Kiera says almost to herself all mumbly

Cheyenne hits her in the arm

''ow.'' Kiera says and rubs the spot

''What!'' Reba says madly

''he wasn't going to run this by me first?'' Reba asks them

''apparanty not.'' Cheyenne tells her

''how are you guy's suppossevily getting there?'' Reba laughs

''um dad's new huge cool camper.'' Cheyenne tells her 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''you know I really really HATE him for doing this to me how could he?'' she says angrily

''your dad bought a camper?'' Reba asks her

''yea.'' Cheyenne tells her

''when?'' Reba asks her

''when he took the boy's to that RV show.'' Cheyenne tells her

''well that's just great and just what the hell am I suppossed to do for those few weeks that your gone sit home and knit?'' she asks them

Cheyenne just shrugs

''you could to a spa or something and do something for yourself for once like get a nice massage,a facial,a manipedi,smell like a peach for a few days.'' Kiera tells her

''Kiera get pleaseeeeee get real.'' Cheyenne tells her

''ugh no I hate spa's and crap like that'' Reba tells her

''I gotta check on Jake to make sure he is getting packed and ready.''Cheyenne says and gets up and goes to Jake's room

''okay so Kiera have you been in your dad's new camper yet?'' Reba asks her

''oh no not yet but he's told me it's pretty nice and big apparantly.'' Kiera tells her

''so are you excited about this trip?'' Reba asks her

''oh yea I am.'' Kiera tells her

''good.'' Reba says

''I finally get to spend some time with dad.'' Kiera tells her

''oh well that's...that's good to hear from you.'' Reba tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Jake's room he is lying on his bed playing his gameboy when Cheyenne walks in.

''hey buddy you all packed and set

''uh-huh.'' he says and points to his duffle bag on the floor without looking up from his gameboy

''that's it?'' she asks him

''you fit everything you going to need in there?'' she asks him

''I don't think that is really packing.'' she tells him and unzips his duffle and dumps everything out on the floor.

Jake finally looks up ''hey!'' he yells at her

''what?'' she questions him

''stop!'' he tells her

''no I will pack you and fold your clothes neatly for you.'' she tells him and goes to his draws and get's more clothes for him and folds everything neatly and sticks it neatly back into his duffle bag and zips it back up.

''there you're packed now.'' she tells him

''get out!'' he says

''fine!'' she says and leaves the room and goes back to her room

''hey hunnie you alright?'' Reba asks her

''fine!'' Cheyenne tells her

''what's wrong hunnie?'' Reba asks her

''Jake's just being a Schnickelfritz and you really need to limit him on his game boy time because he doesn't listen when he's playing it!''Cheyenne tells her

''I'm not going to allow him a lot of time to play it and limit his time with it on vacation because he is suppossed to be doing thing's with the family not cooped up in dad's camper playing it.'' she tells him

''well listen to you and I think that's a great idea hunnie you tell Brock that one.'' Reba tells her

''I will!'' she tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reba goes downstairs and theres a knock on the door ''who the hell is it?'' she asks

''it's Brock!'' he says

''and just what the hell do you want Brock?'' she asks him

''um I'm here to get my kid's!'' he tells her

''and why the hell should I open the door for you and see your face?'' she asks him

''ouch!'' he says

Cheyenne comes down and opens the door.

''hey dad come on in.'' she tells him and lets him in

Reba just stands there with her arms crossed over her chest.

''hey hunnie,Reba.'' he says

''Brock.'' she says coldly

''here let me help you with your luggage.'' he says

''oh okay great!'' she says and hands it to him

''Kid's dad is here!'' Cheyenne calls up the stairs

Kiera and Jake come down with thier bags

''okay yall have fun now and remember I want tons of pictures love yall buh-bye.'' she pushes them out slamming the door

''hey guy's!'' Brock says

''hey dad.'' Kiera says

''hi dad.'' Jake says and drops his duffle for Brock to pick up and get's into the camper

''sorry he's been in a mood lately.'' Cheyenne tells him

''I understand I was a preteen boy once.'' he says

in the campter ''hey Jakie!'' BJ says

''hi BJ.'' Jake says

''Jakey!'' Henry says

''Hi Henry!'' Jake says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The girls get into the camper

''hey girls!'' Bj says and gives them both hugs and kisses

''Hi BJ!'' Cheyenne says

''hi BJ.'' Kiera says

Brock finishes up packing the campter and shuts the bottom storage and gets into the drivers seat into the camper.

''okay we all ready to go?'' Brock asks them

''let's go!'' BJ says

''let's go!'' Henry says excitedly

''okay bud we're going!'' Brock tells Henry and starts up the camper and hits the road

''hey buddy come here you want to play Go Fish with Kiera and I?'' Cheyenne asks Henry

''yes!'' he says excitedly giggling

''he loves that game it makes him giggle especially when he gets to say Go Fish!'' BJ tells her

Cheyenne laughs and picks him up and kisses his head and puts him on her lap at a table.

''hey guy's want some snacks or popcorn and some soda's or something?'' BJ asks them

''oh Barbra Jean we can get it.'' Cheyenne tells her

''okay.'' she says and goes to sit up front with Brock

Jake just lays back and relaxes and plays his game boy and can't be bothered.

''hey sweetie everybody okay?'' he asks her

''yea!'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and focuses on the road

''I can't wait to get to Disney World!'' BJ telsl him excitedly

Brock laughs ''I know.'' he says 


End file.
